LOONEY TUNES: GRABACR SQUADRON
by LooneyAces
Summary: This is the life of Ashley Bernitz and the Grabacr Squadron during their time in the United States between the Belkan War of 1995, and the Circum-Pacific War of 2040. Takes place in the Shattered Skies Universe. Looney Tunes characters will be mentioned. Please read and review.
1. Prologue: Ashley Bernitz

**Hello everybody. LooneyAces here with a new story, and my first crossover. As you all know, I do Looney Tunes parodies of the Ace Combat video game series. In this story, this will focus on the Ace Combat character Ashley Bernitz and the Grabacr Squadron from LOONEY TUNES: THE UNSUNG WAR, as well as his minor appearance in LOONEY TUNES: THE BELKAN WAR, and mentioned in LOONEY TUNES: SECOND SEASON and the timeline. So, this story takes place in the Shattered Skies Universe. Looney Tunes characters will be mentioned. Anyway, Looney Tunes is owned by Warner Bros. and Ace Combat is owned by Namco-Bandai and Project Aces. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

Prologue: Ashley Bernitz.

It is May 28, 1995, and an air battle is currently taking place at Airspace B7R at the border of France and the Principality of Belka. A war is taking place in Europe between Belka and the Allied Forces, led by the United States and the Russian Federation. The fighter pilots of the Belkan Air Force had the upper hand in the battle, but the battle is changing to Allied favor thanks to a squadron of F-15C Eagles that showed up. Anyway, in a desert camo SU-47, a pilot of the Belkan Air Force is flying towards the fray. This pilot is trying to shot down a Belkan defector. He managed to shoot him down, along with an American pilot, but not before he was shot down, along with his squadron, by an American F-15C, which has blue streaks on the wings. The Belkan pilot managed to bail out and parachuted his way to the ground. After landing, he took of the parachute before taking off his helmet and mask to reveal his face. He is a man of 20 years of age, has brown hair and hazel eyes. His name is Ashley Bernitz and he is the flight lead of the Belkan Air Force's 6th Air Division, 4th Tactical Fighter Squadron 'Grabacr'. Ashley looked up at the sky to see the American F-15C shooting down his comrades.

"Darn, Americans. This isn't over yet." Ashley muttered.

After a few minutes, the battle was over and the Allied Forces emerged victorious. Ashley was able to find his three wingmen of his squadron, and all four had to walked through the wasteland of B7R in order to reach the nearest Belkan base. After 5 days, Ashley and his squadron managed to reach the nearest base. However, the Belkans were eventually defeated thanks to a American pilot known as the Demon Lord of the Round Table and the Belkan War came to a close. However, Ashley is not done with America yet. He and his squadron has decided to join a new force known as the Belkan Grey Men, a terror group that is formed by hardliners and nationists in the highest echelons of the Belkan military, in the next year. Ashley and his squadron are nationalists and he has excessive patriotism for his country. Anyway, Ashley was talking to one of the leaders of the Grey Men.

"You wanted to see me, Herr Schmidt?" Ashley asked.

Ashley is talking to Friedrich Schmidt, one of the leaders and founders of the Grey Men. He is a man who has black hair, brown eyes, and he is wearing his Belkan Army uniform, with all his decorations and his rank of Generalmajor, or Major General.

"Bernitz, yes, I wanted to talked to you." Schmidt said. "How much hatred to you have for America?"

"So much hatred that I want to see them, along with Russia, nuked to the ground." Ashley answered with a stern voice.

"Well, I have a job for you. It's risky, but you and your squadron are fit for the job." Schmidt said.

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"As you know, there is going to be a mutinational deal where some Belkan pilots will join the United States Air Force and the Russian Air Force to form aggressor squadrons. Heimeroth and Ofnir has agree to join the Russian Air Force. Bernitz, I want you and your Grabacr Squadron to join the United States Air Force." Schmidt sad.

"When do I start?" Ashley asked.

"On the day the deal takes place." Schmidt said. "I will be your go between, so I will keep in contact with you during your time in America. Same with Heimeroth during his time in Russia. Your mission will be to become a undercover agent for the Grey Men, and that is joining the USAF."

"Inflitration, huh? I like the sound of that. I will make sure the US will pay for Belka's defeat." Ashley said.

"Long live Belka." Schmidt said.

"Long live Belka." Ashley said.

**That's the prologue. For those who don't know the Ace Combat series, Bernitz is a guy and Ashley is also a man's name in Germany. Anyway, please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Joining the USAF

**Here's the first chapter everybody.**

Chapter 1: Joining the USAF.

It is February 23rd, 1996, and there is a event taking place at the Heierlark Air Base in Nord America, a former territory which used to be called South Belka. Anyway, Ashley woke up really early. He stress his body out before getting out of bed to get prepared. After taking a shower, eating breakfast, and getting change, he takes a bus that will take him to the base where he will meet with his squadron members and hopefully get in the USAF to do his mission. Once he arrived at the base, he met up with his squadron members before they had to report to the drill square.

"All Belkan recruits, report to the drill square. Repeat, all Belkan recruits, report to the drill square." the guy on the intercom said.

"Let's get this show on the road, Gentlemen." Ashley said.

"Yes, Sir." Johann said.

Johann is one of Ashley's squadmates. He is known as Grabacr 2.

"We better be on the same squadron." Karl said.

"We better be." Luther said.

Karl and Luther is also Ashley's squadmates. Karl is Grabacr 3 while Luther is Grabacr 4.

"Don't worry, gentlemen. I will make sure of that." Ashley.

Everyone reported to the drill square. After a few minutes, a USAF Colonel dresses in his Blues greeted them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Heierlark." the Colonel said.

'We know that, this was Belka's base.' Ashley thought.

"My name is Colonel Richardson of the United States Air Force. Today, you will make history. Today, you, the former pilots of the Belkan Air Force will become pilots of the United States Air Force and form aggressor squadrons. Any pilots who were flight leads during the Belkan War will go inside this building to your left where you will discuss about where you will be deploy and other important stuff. Dismissed." Colonel Richardson said.

The Belkan pilots went inside the building where there are rows of tables. They went to the tables to talk to the USAF officers that were sitting. Ashley is among them since he is a flight lead. He takes a seat to talk to a USAF officer who i sitting behind the table.

"Good morning, Sir." the officer said. "You understand that you will be joining the United States Air Force?"

"Yes, Sir." Ashley said.

"What's your name?" the officer said.

"Ashley Bernitz." Ashley said. "And it's a guy's name in Belka, Erusea, and Germany."

The officer typed in Ashley's name to get his information.

"Okay, leader of the 6th Air Division, 4th Tactical Fighter Squadron Grabacr, age 21, born on March 10th, 1975." the officer said reading the information. "Okay, once you join the USAF, we will provide you with money, an apartment, food, and anything that will provide you with a living. Any questions or concerns?"

"One condition." Ashley said.

"Go ahead." the officer said.

"I keep my squadron name, my squadmates and I pick the plane of my choice." Ashley said.

"Is your squadmates with you?" the officer asked.

"Johann! Karl! Luther!" Ashley said calling his squad mates.

Johann, Karl and Luther came to Ashley. The officer discuss about Ashley keeping his squadron's name and wingmen. The officer discuss the conditions to the other Grabacr guys. Afterwards, Ashley got his conditions met.

"Okay, Bernitz, you and your squadron will be deployed to Gracemeria Air Force Base at the outskirts of New York City. You will get more information once you get there. You will be taking a C-17 flight there." the officer said.

"Thank you." Ashley said.

With that, Ashley, Johann, Karl, and Luther gets prepare to take a C-17 flight to Gracemeria Air Force Base near New York City.

**That's the end of this chapter. A couple of notes, Gracemeria Air Force Base is a fictional air force base in the Shattered Skies Universe and it's a reference to the base in Ace Combat 6 of the same name. Anyway, please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Julie

**Here's chapter 2 everybody.**

Chapter 2: Julie.

Ashley and his squadron are about to board a C-17 Globemaster III that will take them to Gracemeria Air Force Base, near New York City. Once they did, it took them hours to finally reach their destination. They are now in American soil. Once everyone got out, they have to get more information. Ashley had to filled out forms and contracts. He also learned that there will be a briefing and de-briefing packet at his new apartment in New York City. Afterwards, Ashley drives his new car, which is provided to him by the USAF, to his new apartment in New York City, in Queens.

"Okay, the apartment building should be around here somewhere." Ashley said as he is looking for the apartment building in his car. "Ah there it is."

Ashley parks the car. After he locks it up, he goes to the rental office to talk to the landlord.

"Excuse me." Ashley said.

"Yes, how can I help you, Sir?" the landlord asked.

"Have a new apartment here ready for me. I was provided by the Air Force." Ashley said.

"Name, please." the landlord asked.

"Ashley Bernitz." Ashley replied.

The landlord looked through the book to see if his name is on the list.

"Ah, Mr. Bernitz. I was expecting you." the landlord said. "Before you can head to your new apartment, I need you to sign a few files and the lease."

Ashley and the landlord discuss the lease and after signing some forms and the lease, the landlord handed him the keys to the apartment.

"Your apartment is on the top for, Apartment 8B." the landlord said.

"Thank you." Ashley said.

Ashley then heads for a elevator to head for the top floor, where his new apartment is. Once he got there, he finds Apartment 8B. He entered the apartment. It was a nice two-room apartment. The furniture was all set up and even the kitchen already has food provided for him. Ashley sits on the couch and turns on the TV. It was showing the news and it was reporting on the mutinational deal between the United States and Belka.

"The Americans has no idea what they got themselves into." Ashley said to himself.

Ashley then decides to go shopping. Ashley went to the store to get some more stuff, and went to another store so that he can make his apartment look like a Belkan home. He even bought a Belkan flag to display on the wall. After shopping and setting up the apartment, Ashley has to fix a leak on the kitchen sink. He decides to go to one of the nieghbor's apartments to borrow a wrench. Ashley knocks on the door. After a few seconds the door answers and out came a beautiful girl, who looks to be the same age as Bernitz.

"Hello, do you mind if I borrow a monkey wrench. I just moved in." Ashley asked.

"Oh, you must be the new neighbor." the girl said.

"Yes." Ashley said.

"I have a wrench. Let me get it." the girl said.

The girl went back inside to get the wrench. After a few seconds, she gave him the wrench.

"Thank you, miss..." Ashley said not knowing her name.

"Where's my matters, the name's Julie." Julie said offering her hand.

"Name's Ashley." Ashley said shaking Julie's hand.

"Ashley?" Julie said all confused with Ashley's first name.

"It's a German guy's name." Ashley replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you from Germany?" Julie asked.

"No, I'm from Belka." Ashley said.

Ashley noticed that Julie was surprised by the name Belka. Was it fear? Or something else?

"Yes, the country that denonated seven nuclear weapons on their own soil." Ashley said.

"Oh, well, do you need any help?" Julie offered.

"I guess I could use some help." Ashley said.

Ashley and Julie went to Ashley's apartment to get his sink fixed. Afterwards, Ashley gets his sink fixed.

"So, what's Belka like?" Julie asked.

"Well, before the war, it's a beautiful country. Now, parts of the country is a nuclear wasteland. The cities like the captial, Dinsmark, are nice though." Ashley said.

"Oh, so why you moved to the States?" Julie asked.

"Well, have you heard about the mutinational effort that makes former Belkan Air Force pilots now pilots of the United States Air Force?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I saw that on the news." Julie replied.

"I happened to be one of those pilots." Ashley said.

"You were in the Belkan Air Force?" Julie asked.

"Yes. I was serving in the Belkan Air Force during the Belkan War. And I was shot down by the Demon Lord." Ashley said.

"Wow. I heard your country's air force is one of the most powerful, well behind the United States Air Force and the Russian Air Force." Julie said.

"Yes it is." Ashley said.

The two continued to talk some more before it was getting late.

"Well, Ms. Julie, it was nice to meet you." Ashley said.

"Hey, Ashley. I was wondering maybe I can show you around the city. So that you can get use to the locations and stuff like that." Julie offered.

"It would be nice." Ashley said.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Julie said.

Afterwards, Julie left and Ashley gets settled in his new apartment.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Feelings

**Here's chapter 3 everybody.**

Chapter 3: Feelings.

Ashley had a good night sleep in his new apartment. He woke up to prepare for his tour around the city with his new neighbor Julie. This could be an opportunity for him to help the Belkan Grey Men in case they decide to target the city. After getting prepare, Ashley goes to Julie's front door. Julie appears a few seconds later.

"Good morning, Ashley." Julie greeted.

"Good morning Ms. Julie." Ashley greeted back.

"So, did you had a good night sleep?" Julie asked.

"Had a good sleep? I had a great sleep. Haven't had one in a while." Ashley replied. Julie giggled.

"Anyway, are you ready to go?" Julie asked.

"Yeah." Ashley replied. "Might if we stop by to pick up my squadmates? They came with me from Belka, too."

"I didn't know your squadron came too. Were you all in the same squadron back in Belka?" Julie asked.

"Yes, and we are now in here." Ashley replied.

"Wow. Okay, I'll pick them up." Julie said.

Julie drives her car and help Ashley on picking up Johann, Karl, and Luther. After greeting all of them, Julie takes them on a tour around the city. After hours of going around the city, Julie and Ashley heads home. In Julie's apartment, Julie is talking to a friend on the phone.

"So, Becky, you won't believe what has happened yesterday." Julie said on the phone.

"What happened?" Becky asked.

"I met a boy." Julie asked.

"No way!" Becky said.

"Yes way!" Julie said.

"So tell me about him." Becky said.

"Well, he's from Belka." Julie said.

"Belka? You mean..." Becky said.

"Yes, that country." Julie said.

"What else?" Becky asked.

"He used to be in the Belkan Air Force and now is now currently in the United States Air Force." Julie said.

"Is he cute?" Becky said.

"Oh yeah, he's cute." Julie said.

"You should ask him out!" Becky said.

"Are you crazy! I just met him." Julie said.

"I heard Europeans are very romantic. Besides, remember your last boyfriend?" Becky said.

"Please don't even mention him." Julie said.

"Sorry. Anyway, I'll talk to you later." Becky said.

"Okay, girlfriend. Bye." Julie said.

Both hang up and Julie plops to her bed. She now can't stop thinking about him.

"What's going on with me? Why am I thinking about him? I just met him. But he is cute. Maybe I will ask him out, but at the right time, just so I get to know him more as a neighbor." Julie said.

Meanwhile at Ashley's apartment, Ashley pulled out a special phone and dialed a number. He is calling Schmidt back in Belka. After a few seconds, he picks up.

"Long live Belka." Schmidt said.

"Long live Belka." Ashley said.

"Settling in, Bernitz?" Schmidt asked.

"Perfectly fine. Everything is provided." Ashley said in a serious tone.

"Meet any people." Schmidt asked.

'Well, I did meet a beautiful American girl, bout the same age as me." Ashley said. "She's my neighbor."

"Okay. Anyway, down to business, what's your squadron?" Schmidt said.

"The 229th Tactical Fighter Squadron 'Grabacr'. Still keeping the squadron name." Ashley said. "But I'm gonna go for naming my squadron the 8492nd Squadron."

"Good. 8492nd it is." Schmidt said.

"Herr Schmidt, I have to ask you something." Ashley said.

"Go ahead." Schmidt said.

"This American girl, my neighbor. I know she's the enemy, but I'll admit, she is beautiful and cute, or sexy, although I just met her, and I never had a girlfriend before. You have any advice?" Ashley asked.

"Well, just be yourself, but if you want to date her, don't blow your cover. I'm pretty sure our organization will be marked a terrorist group by the world superpowers." Schmidt said.

"I understand. I will always be loyal to Belka." Ashley said. "Okay, I have to get going. Have a job to do. Long live Belka."

"Long live Belka." Schmidt said.

The two hang up. Aftereards, both Ashley and Julie will start thinking about each other, both in their minds and their dreams.

**That's the end of this chapter. Julie has no idea what she is about to get into. Anyway, please review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Return of a Jealous Ex

**Here's chapter 4 everybody.**

Chapter 4: Return of a Jealous Ex.

It's been one week since Ashley and the Grabacr moved to the United States under orders of the Belkan Grey Men, and for the past week, Ashley has now got along with his new neighbors, mostly Julie. Anyway, Julie was coming home from the grocery store carrying groceries. As she approached the door, she noticed that it's slightly open. She went inside and puts the groceries on a nearby table before looking around the apartment. Then, as she went into the kitchen, she saw a person leaning on the kitchen counter. Julie froze. She knows the guy and that she had hoped she'll never see him again. It was her ex-boyfriend Max. She had gone out with him in high school and back then, she thought he was the best boyfriend ever, But then he started abusing her and started cheating on her with other girls and expected her to stay with him and let him do whatever he want. Julie stay in that relationship for almost a year before leaving him after a fight. He tried to go after her at the high school campus, but one of her friends managed to get the school resource officer after him and eventually got him arrested. She haven't seen him since, until now.

"What are you doing here?" Julie asked calmly.

He approached her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"That's for you to find out sweetie." Max said.

"Don't call me sweetie." Julie said.

"I can call you whatever I want." Max said before trying to kiss her. Julie pushed him.

"Get out of here!" Julie said before punching him in the face.

"Why you!" Max said before grabbing her and throwing her across the table.

Max then pushed Julie to the floor and kicked her in the stomach, making her scream.

Meanwhile, Ashley was eating dinner and watching TV when he heard the scream. He knew it was coming from Julie.

"I better go check on Julie." Ashley said to himself.

Meanwhile, Max is still terrorizing Julie.

"Why don't you leave? I'm not in love with you anymore and I never will be!" Julie said.

"You think I'm here to take you back? I don't love you. I want revenge. You sent me to jail and now you will pay!" Max said.

Max was about to terrorized Julie more until a man's voice gets his attention.

"Hey!"

Max turns around and sees Ashley at the door.

"Get out!" Ashley said.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" Max said as he approaches him.

Ashley remained calm. If there was one thing Schmidt said that if he was to get involve in situations like this, remain calm and show no fear.

"What are you gonna do about?!" Max said.

Max was pushing him. Ashley then punched Max on the nose before grabbing him and throwing him down the stairs. Max was fine.

"Don't come back! And if I see you again, I'll call the cops!" Ashley said.

"This isn't over yet!" Max said before leaving.

Ashley then turns to Julie.

"Are you okay?" Ashley said.

"Yes, good thing that you came." Julie replied.

"Who was that?" Ashley asked.

"That's Max. He's my ex-boyfriend." Julie replied.

"Guess he's the jealous type." Ashley said.

"Yeah." Julie said.

"You want to go out, just in case he comes back?" Ashley asked.

"Sure." Julie replied.

Ashley and Julie goes out for a walk, unaware that Max is still around and following them.

"So, what's up with you and this Max character?" Ashley asked.

"Well, I dated him when I was in high school. I thought that he was the greatest boyfriend I had. But then he started treated me badly, then abusing me, and even cheated on me with multiple girls. However, I stayed in the relationship though." Julie said.

"Why didn't you break up with him immediately?" Ashley asked.

"Because he expected me to stay with him and let him do whatever he want. I was so stupid." Julie said. "Then I got into a fight with him and broke up with him. He would not accept it and tried to go after me, but thankfully, one of my friends contacted the school resource officer and he got arrested. I haven't seen him ever since that day, until now."

"What a jerk. In my country, we do not appreciate people like that, especially cheaters and we would punish them accordingly. As a matter of fact, cheating is illegal in Belka. Anyone who cheats will be punished accordingly before being send to prison." Ashley said.

"At least that's a good law in Belka." Julie said.

Ashley and Julie walked to the park, still talking about Max. Julie then had a chill at her spine. She turned around but no one was behind her.

"Julie, what's wrong?" Ashley asked with concern.

"Nothing. I thought that I heard something." Julie said.

The two continued to walk. Suddenly, somebody grabbed Ashley from behind and made him ran himself into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

"Ashley!" Julie panicked. She saw the attacker and it was Max.

"Now, where were we?" Max said with a evil grin on his face.

Max starts approaching Julie. Julie was backing up. She fell to the ground when she tripped, but she continued to back up. She then stopped when a tree blocked her way. She knew the end was near.

"Like I said, you got me in jail, and now I'm gonna kill you for it!" Max said.

Meanwhile, Ashley has regain conscious and sees Max about to terrorize Julie. Ashley then got up and ran towards Max. He grabs him and gave him multiple punches before pushing him to the ground.

"This is gonna hurt." Ashley said. "From where I come from, cheating is illegal and those who do cheat will be punished accordingly."

"You again?!" Max said before charging at him.

Ashley and Max started fighting for a while until cops arrived. They arrested both Ashley and Max, but after Julie explained everything, they released Ashley, but not Max.

"I'll get you two! You haven't seen the last of me!" Max said before being put into the police cruiser.

After the cops leave, Julie turns her attention to Ashley.

"Ashley, I don't know how to thank you. You saved my life." Julie said.

"No problem. I am a soldier. In Belka, we Belkans don't take kindly to criminals." Ashley said.

"Boy, your country sure is tough?" Julie said.

"You have no idea. You won't understand until you experience it." Ashley said.

"I should visit Belka someday." Julie said.

"Yeah. Come on, let's get you home." Ashley said.

Ashley and Julie then walked back to their apartment. After a few minutes, they arrived at Julie's door.

"Well, goodnight Ashley, and thanks again." Julie said.

"If ever need anything, you know where to find me." Ashley said.

"Thanks." Julie said.

With that, Julie went to her apartment and Ashley went inside his apartment to get some rest.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Date and History

**Sorry for the very long wait, I had been busy with my other stories, as well as stuff in my life. Anyway, first things first, I want to thank Skylinemaster for the review. I really appreciate it. As mention previously, the story takes place in the Shattered Skies Universe, which is a crossover of the Looney Tunes cartoons and the Ace Combat video game series. If you're confused, check out my profile and the timeline. Anyway, here's chapter 5 everybody.**

Chapter 5: Date and History.

It's been four days since the incident involving Julie's ex-boyfriend, and for the past four days, Ashley would keep Julie company from time to time. Anyway, at the air base, Ashley was chatting with a mechanic on how he wants his aircraft to be painted. Ashley picked the F-15 S/MTD, a version of the F-15C Eagle. The only difference between the two craft is that the MTD has canards and is outfitted with squared 2D thrust vectoring nozzles. Anyway, the mechanic talks to Ashley.

"Okay, Bernitz. I understand you want your squadron's aircraft to have a specific paint job?" the mechanic asked.

"Yes. Now before I tell you how I want it, I need to tell why I want this paint job." Ashley said. "When I was in the Belkan Air Force, I had a friend that flew this aircraft after he graduated from the Kellerman Institute. You might have heard of the Belkan Air Force's Silber Squadron during the war. Anyway, when he flew this aircraft, his paint job was this gray and white snow like camouflage theme. Anyway, he send me a photo of his aircraft, and this how I want the paint to look like. Nevertheless, just add the USAF roundels and the Grabacr emblem afterwards, well just add the snake."

He gives the photo to the mechanic so that he can have a look.

"Okay, Bernitz. I'll get on it." the mechanic said.

"Thank you, Sir." Ashley said.

With that, Bernitz and his wingmen leaves the hanger so that the mechanic and his team can get on with their work.

A few hours later, Ashley is at his locker as he gets a few things before he heads home.

"Captain, We're still good for next Monday, right?" Johann asked.

"Yes, by the time our aircraft is finished with the paint job, we'll be able to conduct combat air patrols out over the Atlantic." Ashley said.

"Okay, and what about Schmidt?" Johann whispered.

"He's sending one of our agents so that we can get him a report on how things are going here." Ashley whispered.

"Okay." Johann said.

"Anyway, I'm off. Night Johann." Ashley said as he leaves the base.

"Night, Sir." Johann said.

Ashley heads for his car and drives home. After an hour, he arrives. Ashley gets out of his car and climbs up the stairs. As he's walking down the hallway towards his apartment door, he bumps into Julie, which she couldn't see since she's carrying a basket of laundry. The laundry fell to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Julie. Let me help you with that." Ashley said as he picks up the laundry.

"Oh, thanks, Ashley." Julie said as she picks up the laundry.

"That's a large load of laundry you got there." Ashley said.

"Well, you know, college." Julie said.

"Oh, what college you go to?" Ashley asked.

"Queens College, which is part of the City University of New York." Julie replied.

"Oh, okay." Ashley said.

"I guess you never went to college?" Julie asked.

"Yes, after I graduated from high school, I immediately joined the Belkan Air Force." Ashley said.

"I see, well I better get this load of laundry downstairs before somebody else takes all the machines." Julie said.

"Julie, before you go, I was wondering if you want to go out for dinner tomorrow." Ashley asked.

"Sure, love too." Julie said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Ashley said.

With that, Ashley heads into his apartment to get some rest.

The next day, Ashley is getting ready for his date with Julie. The date is just gonna be simple. Nothing to be fancy about. Both agreed to eat at this nearby diner. Anyway, Ashley just put on a pair of jeans and a polo shirt, which he tucks it in his jeans. Afterwards, Ashley heads across the hallway to meet with Julie. Ashley knocks on Julie's apartment door and waited for a few seconds. Julie came and greeted Ashley. Afterwards, both headed for the diner. They get to their seats and the waiter approaches them.

"Hello, welcome to the Queens Diner, my name is Holly and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Hmm, may I start with what drinks you'll like to drink."

"I'll take a Sprite." Julie said.

"I'll just have water." Ashley said.

"Coming right up." Holly said.

With that, Holly goes to get their drinks and both Ashley and Julie looks at their menus to see what they would like to eat. After ordering what they want, Ashley and Julie haves a conversation.

"So, Ashley, what was it like to be in the Belkan Air Force?" Julie asked.

"Well, training was tough, especially the first two week after you join. It tough, brutal, but in the end, we make it through. In the Belkan Air Force, we serve under tradition. When Franklin Goernitz established the BAF in 1918, we followed his motto. The motto was 'Those who rule the sky will rule the ground.'. Patriotism is a tradition in Belka, which dates back to the Belkan Knights in the 17th Century." Ashley said.

"Can you tell me more about your country's air force?" Julie asked.

"Why, school work?" Ashley asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm working on a project anything involves with Belka." Julie replied.

"Okay. Well, after the first world war, the potential of aircraft as weapons of war was perceived by a Belkan minister, Franklin Goernitz. Goernitz' actions laid the foundation of what would become the Belkan Air Force, which soon started to shift aircraft from reconnaissance missions to offensive duties on the battlefield in the future. As the years go by, especially during World War Two, we realized that air superiority had greater importance than ground bombing, which led to the production of aircraft centered on extreme mobility. In the following decades, the Belkan Air Force grew larger and increasingly advanced in technology, quickly becoming one of the most powerful air forces in existence, but not as powerful as the US Air Force and the Soviet Air Force, or Russian Air Force. Then off course, you know that we got into conflict with the Belkan War last year." Ashley said.

"Were you involved in combat?" Julie asked.

"Yes, I was in a few combat missions against your people and the other nations of the Allied Forces, but there is one battle I'll never forget." Ashley said.

"Which is?" Julie said.

"Have you heard of Operation Battle-Axe?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, B7R Airspace, at the border of France and Belka, right?" Julie asked.

"Correct. During the battle, I learn that one of our pilots is gonna defect to the Allied Force. I heard that the infamous Schwarze Squadron was gonna go after him, but I wanted to shoot him down myself." Ashley said.

"Why?" Julie asked.

"Because I knew him. He was in my squadron and not to mention that he's a traitor. Have you heard of Huckebein the Raven?" Ashley said.

"No." Julie replied.

"Well, anyway, when he appeared I broke away from my squadron with personal intentions, which was shooting him down. Luckily, the Schwarze Squadron engage the famous Galm Team, which I heard about, and you heard about too. I engage Huckebein, until one American pilot show up and try to shoot me down." Ashley said.

"What happened to both pilots?" Julie asked.

"I shot both of them down. I saw them bail out. Unfortunately, I got shot down myself, and I got shot down by the American pilot known as the Demon Lord of the Round Table." Ashley said.

"You got shot down by Captain Blake Bunny. I heard about him. He's one of the most successful aces of the war. If it wasn't for him, the 'A World With No Boundaries' terrorist organization might have succeeded and destroy seven cities, including this one." Julie asked.

"Yeah..." Ashley said.

Ashley and Julie chat and eventually ate. Afterwards, both started walking home.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Julie asked.

"It's nice, but not as nice as the Fatherland. It'll take some time for me to get use to a new environment." Ashley said.

"I understand." Julie said. "Hmmm, oh, I almost forgot, can you tell me about the BAF's structure?"

"The Belkan Air Force was a complex organization, which followed the militaristic and nationalist principles set by the Belkan knights of old. In the modern era, the BAF was centered around two main pillars: education and industrial might, the latter of which was its backbone. The Air Force highly valued the lives of its soldiers and personnel, understanding the difficulty of replacing skilled pilots, placing emphasis on the single rule of returning from the battlefield alive. The training regime for new pilots is divided into various small classes, and teaches them practical skills to use in warfare to turn them into fearsome fighters. A number of academies are known to exist, one of which is the "Kellerman Institution", which was known for producing numerous elite airmen. A friend of mine went to that institution. Furthermore, connections existed with other air forces from all over the world, which gave pilots the chance of serving abroad. The Belkan Air Force, like other air forces from across the planet, is divided into divisions, which in turn are split into squadrons. Other divisions also exist, such as the "Aviation Test Corps", which is responsible for testing new aircraft and flight technologies. Anyway, that's all I got." Ashley said.

"Thanks, Ashley. I'm glad to have meet you." Julie said as she and Ashley made it to their apartments.

"Well, I wish you goodnight." Ashley said.

However, instead of a wish, Julie gave him a kiss before heading inside.

"Goodnight." Julie said before closing her door.

Ashley didn't know how to react. He didn't see that coming. After a few more seconds, Ashley heads inside his apartment.

"Did not see that coming." Ashley said.

**That's the end of the chapter. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Belkan Blood

**Here's chapter 6 everybody.**

Chapter 6: Belkan Blood.

After a few days from that ordeal, Ashley and Julie started dating. They would hang out most of the time. Ashley would wait for Julie when she was finished with her class at her college, or Julie would visit Ashley at Gracemeria Air Force Base. Ashley never had a girlfriend before, although, he did had a crush on a girl back in high school. Ashley doesn't mind having a girlfriend who is an American, however, he is still commit to the Grey Men's cause, always be loyal to Belka, and will still recognize America and Russia as the enemy to Belka. Anyway, it's now been 1 year since Ashley moved to the US and started dating Julie, and right now, Ashley was cleaning up his apartment. His family was coming to visit him. He told his family that he is living in the United States and serving in the USAF as part of that mulitinational effort between the US and Belka in which the US hires Belkan pilots to join the USAF and form aggressor squadrons. Anyway, Ashley has just finished vacuming the carpet when he heard a knock on the door. Ashley goes to answer it. It was his older brother Fabian Bernitz, his older sister Laura Bernitz, his father Thomas Bernitz, and his mother Angelika Bernitz.

"Ashley!" Laura said as she embrace Ashley.

"Hi, Laura." Ashley said.

"How are you doing little brother?" Fabian asked.

"I'm doing good. Hello mother, hello father." Ashley said.

"How thing's here, son?" Thomas asked.

"Doing well, I guess." Ashley said.

"I better start settling in for the weekend." Angelika said.

With that, Ashley's family starts settling in at his apartment. Ashley showed everyone th city and it's surroundings. He took them to Central Park, the Empire State Building, Time Square, the twin towers of the World Trade Center, etc. Ashley enjoy being with his family. Anyway, Ashley was watching the news with his siblings.

"So, Ashley, how's things at the USAF?" Laura asked.

"It's fine, but I do miss being in the Belkan Air Force, though." Ashley said.

"Better thank that darn fascist government for screwing up our great country. If we hadn't started the Belkan War, South Belka wouldn't even be a US territory and some Belkan pilots wouldn't even have to join the US or Russian air forces." Fabian said.

"Not to mention that I disapprove the fascist that the military decided to nuke seven of our own cities." Laura said.

"Yeah..." Ashley said.

The conversation came to a halt when a breaking news report aired on the television.

"We have breaking news. Moments ago, the world superpowers, the United Nations, and the Belkan government, declared the Belkan group known as the Grey Men a terrorist organization. This comes after many threats to the nations that were part of the Allied Forces during the Belkan War, the bombing of the US embassy in London, which resulted in 29 people killed, and their failed assassination attempt to kill a top US official. Meanwhile, the Grey Men's leader, by the name of Friedrich Schmidt has release this video statement. Let's take a listen." The reporter said as Schmidt is seen on the television.

"In last two years the Rald Party, which we believe will make Belka a great nation again has fallen, and Belka has now become a democracy thanks to the greedy swines bred by this very system. Let me ask you. Are you honestly fulfilled and prospering? I do not think so. Look hard at the truth, look through the fabricated capitalist illusions! We are prepared to sacrifice everything to establish a fascist government of our own, even if it takes years to do it. Our agents will do everything in their power to cause chaos to the Allied Forces' nations, particularly the filthy nation known as Russia and the greedy dog known as America until they give in and the puppet Belkan governement currently in power falls. Finally, allow me to say to those who dares to stop us. Long live Belka." Schmidt said on the TV.

"So, the Grey Men, huh?" Fabian said.

"I disagrees with this guys ideals. Ashley, what do you think?" Laura said.

"Well, I don't know..." Ashley replied.

The next few days went well for Ashley, despite seeing his leader's speech. Then, suddenly, Ashley learns that Thomas is at the hospital, dying. With Laura, Fabian and Angelika at his side, Ashley sees his dying father on the bed.

"Ashley, come here." Thomas said.

"Yes, father?" Ashley said.

"How much loyalty do you have for Belka?" Thomas said.

"So much loyalty that I want to see our enemies fall." Ashley said.

"Does that include America, Russia, and the nations that were part of the Allied Forces?" Thomas asked.

"Yes." Ashley replied.

Thomas knows that he gonna die at any second and decides to tell something to Ashley.

"Ashley, one day, Belka will rise again from the shadow that we've been casted to by the Allies, mainly America and Russia. One day, we will take back what's ours and show the world our might in one great and last battle. We will have our revenge on the two nations, then, Belka will claim the southern lands. Long live Belka." Thomas said before he dies.

Ashley stared at his father's body. He knows one thing, his father knows that he's part of the Grey Men and knows that he will be part of that one great battle against America and Russia. Bernitz will always have Belkan blood and will do anything for the Fatherland.

"I promise father, that will make sure the Fatherland will be victorious once again. Long live Belka." Ashley said.

Afterwards, the Bernitz family heads to Belka for Thomas' funeral before Ashley heads back to New York. Ashley now vows that he'll keep his promise and hopefully, he'll see him fight the great last battle for Belka's honor.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7: Zero Hour (Part I)

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy as well as working on my other stories. I'll try to post more chapters as I can. First of all, no offense on this chapter since you know what the 8492nd are really in America for. Second, NEVER FORGET. Anyway, here's chapter 7.**

Chapter 7: Zero Hour (Part I).

It's been five years since Ashley and his Grabacr Squadron moved to the United States, under the orders of the Grey Men. The Grey Men has now been listed as a terrorist organization by the world superpowers and Ashley, Johann, Karl, and Luther keeps in contact with Friedrich Schmidt, the Grey Men's Secondary Commander Otto Wolff, and fellow Grey Men agents as often in secret. Ashley is also still dating Julie, but what he doesn't know that the dating is causing a problem among fellow Grey Men agents, as they think Julie can pose a threat against them since she's an American. Bernitz has to remind them that he will not blow his cover and has a plan for Julie. Anyway, Ashley woke up early in the morning as usual so that he can get ready to report to work. After taking a morning shower, eating breakfast and putting on his uniform, Ashley heads for his car and drives to work. It's a long drive to Gracemeria Air Force Base, hence why he has to wake up early in the morning. The sun still hasn't risen yet, but its light from the rays can be seen in the morning sky. As Ashley nears the base's gate, he turns on the radio.

"This is 1010 WINS...You give us 22 minutes, we'll give you the world." The radio announcer said.

"Good morning. 64 degrees at 8 o' clock, it's Tuesday September 11th...I'm Lee Harris. Here's what's happening: It's primary day and the polls are opening in New York City." the radio broadcaster said.

Ashley reached the base and reports in. He heads for his squadron's room where he will brief his squadron on the briefing they were briefed yesterday.

"Okay, our combat patrol mission will take us 80 miles from the New York coastline. We are also to partcipate in a training exercise today. Any questions?" Ashley explained.

Johann, Karl, or Luther got nothing.

"Okay, let's get ready to take off." Ashley said.

With that, the 8492nd heads for their snow camo F-15S/MTDs at their hangers. After a few minutes, they take off and after another few minutes, they start their combat air patrol over the Atlantic Ocean.

"8492nd, this is Gracemeria Base, how's the sky?" the controller asked.

"Very nice. We can see miles and miles." Ashley replied.

"That's good." the controller said. "Anyway, we have a situation in our hands. We have received word from the FAA and NEADS that we have a hijacked aircraft heading towards New York and we need you guys to intercept this flight." the controller said.

"Is that confirmed?" Ashley asked with concern and confusion.

"Yes, this isn't a drill, this is real." the controller.

Afterwards, the controller gave the 8492nd the information they need to find the hijack aircraft.

"Okay everyone, you all heard the man, we have a hijack aircraft to find. It is an American Flight 11. A squadron from Otis Air Base is on battle stations and should take off momentarily." Ashley said.

"When was last time we heard of a aircraft getting hijacked?" Johann asked.

"I don't know, it's been a while." Ashley said. "Anyway, let's find this aircraft."

The 8492nd starts patrolling the skies, trying to look for the hijacked aircraft.

"Wonder what the hijacking is all about." Karl said.

"Well, most hijackings would be for ransom, like money or hostages, prisoners like those hijackings back then in the Arab countries." Ashley said.

The 8492nd knows that the Grey Men doesn't do hijackings, so it couldn't be their own organization.

"What about the Falcons of Dawn group." Luther asked.

"We haven't heard from that group in a while." Johann said.

"Look, let's just find this aircraft, and we'll get more details later." Ashley said.

The 8492nd continued their search for the hijacked aircraft.

"Gracemeria Base to 8492nd, come in." the controller said.

"This is the 8492nd, go ahead." Ashley replied.

"We're getting word that American Flight 11 has disappeared from radar." the controller said.

"What? Where did it disappeared?" Ashley asked in concern.

"It disappeared around Manhattan." the controller said. "NEADS said that Boston control lost it on their scopes. They think maybe he went below radar coverage. They have no idea where it is."

"What's the status on the squadron at Otis?" Ashley asked.

"Otis is about to scramble. Time right now is 0846 hours" the controller replied. "Continue your search."

"8492nd, roger." Ashley said.

"You don't think the aircraft could have been at low altitude, Captain?" Karl said.

"Depends on its position at Manhattan. An aircraft can't fly over the city, that's what I know." Ashley replied.

"8492nd, come in." the controller said.

"This is the 8492nd, what's the sit-rep?" Ashley asked.

"We're getting reports that a light aircraft has crashed into the World Trade Center." the controller said.

"A light aircraft? Are you sure?" Ashley asked.

"Unknown at this time." the controller said. "There's reports of lots of smoke at one of the towers."

"Roger that." Ashley said.

"Cap?" Johann asked in concern.

"Lots of smoke, there's no way that could have been a light aircraft that hit the World Trade Center." Ashley said.

"You think it could be that aircraft we're looking for?" Luther asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait until we get more information from base." Ashley replied.

The 8492nd continue their search for the hijack aircraft, although it disappeared from radar. They've been searching for it for the next 14 minutes.

"Gracemeria Base, any word on the situation?" Ashley asked.

"We're getting word that we might have another hijack aircraft." the controller said.

"Another one?!" Johann said.

"Another hijack?" Karl asked.

"Yes." the controller said.

"Anyone gonna find that aircraft?" Ashley asked.

"Stand by." the controller replied.

The 8492nd waited for 10 minutes before the controller came back online.

"8492nd, we got change in plan. Under orders from NEADS, head for New York City immediately!" the controller said.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"A second plane has crashed into the World Trade Center. America is under attack." the controller said. "Get to Manhattan airspace immediately. The squadron from Otis are also already on their way."

"8492nd, roger." Ashley said.

The 8492nd starts their journey to New York City to patrol the airspace in case new mission updates comes up, like another aircraft that might be hijacked an heading towards the city.

"Al-Qaeda." Johann said.

"Huh?" Ashley said.

"Al-Qaeda. That terrorist group from the Middle East. Its gotta be them." Johann said.

"You're telling me that Islamic group could be involve with the hijackings and crashings?" Ashley asked.

"I'm sure. You remember the 1993 bombing at the World Trade Center?" Johann said.

"Yeah, we were still at the Belkan Air Force academy at the time." Ashley replied.

"I think the terrorists had connection with Al-Qaeda. I ha some thought that someday, Arab will return to finish the job." Johann said.

"Yeah, I read about that on the paper and saw it on the news." Ashley said.

"Dang...You know, I went to the towers last night." Luther said a little in shock.

"Oh, really?' Johann asked in shock.

"Yeah, I went to that restaurant that is near the top...Um, Windows of the World." Luther said.

"Oh, I heard of that place." Karl said.

"I've been to that restaurant a few times, mostly with Julie." Ashley said. "Anyway, let's just get to the city, patrol the airspace, and check to see how bad the situation is at those towers."

"Roger." the 8492nd replied.

The 8492nd continues flying towards New York City when the controller once again contacts them.

"8492nd, come in, please?" the controller asked.

"This is the 8492nd, go ahead Gracemeria Base." Ashley replied.

"We received word that Pentagon has been hit." the controller said.

"The Pentagon?!" Karl asked.

"Yes, we are definitely at war." the controller said. "Continue your course to New York."

"8492nd, roger that." Ashley said.

The 8492nd continues their journey. After almost an hour, they have the city in their sights. They can see black smoke coming from the city. Afterwards, they can make out the twin towers of the World Trade Center from the distance, both on fire and billowing lots of black smoke.

"Man, it looks pretty bad down there." Luther said.

"Must be hell inside towers themselves." Johann said.

"Whoa, the heck is going on down there now?" Ashley asked in concern.

As they get closer to Manhattan airspace, Ashley noticed smoke starting to come down from one of the towers. The others noticed this, even if they're at a high altitude.

"Whoa, what the heck?!" Karl said.

"What's happening?" Luther asked.

After a few seconds, they noticed smoke covering all of lower Manhattan, but they don't see one of the towers.

"Cap." Karl asked.

"Yes." Ashley replied.

"Where's the south tower?" Karl asked.

"I don't know." Ashley replied.

"I think it collapsed!" Luther said.

"Geez, you gotta be kiddin' me!" Johann said.

"I never heard of of a high rise building collapsing before." Karl said.

"Huh, radar blip ahead of us. Two F-15Cs. Responding to IFF, allies?" Johann said.

"Gotta be the squadron from Otis. Gonna contact them." Ashley said as he tries to make contact with the two F-15Cs from the squadron from Otis. "Otis Squadron, this is the United States Air Force 8492nd Squadron, we have you on radar, can you see us?" Ashley asked.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Daniel Nash of the Air National Guard, callsign 'Nasty'. We read you loud and clear, 8492nd." the pilot of one of the F-15s responded.

"This is Colonel Tim Duffy, callsign 'Duff'. I can see your planes, 8492nd." the other pilot said.

"We are here to assist you in locking down Manhattan airspace." Ashley said.

"Thank you for your assistance, 8492nd." Col Duff said.

The four F-15S/MTD pilots and the two F-15C pilots continue their patrol over Manhattan as the chaos still ensue at the World Trade Center and lower Manhattan below. They also witnessed the north tower of the World Trade Center collapsed. They also learned of a fourth aircraft crashing at a field in the state of Pennsylvania. After hours, the 8492nd are getting low on fuel. They gotten the order to return to base, only that they have to get back into the air to patrol the airspace over Manhattan for the rest of the night.

The 8492nd would later learn that the attacks were learned to be a series of four coordinated terrorist attacks carried out by the Islamic terrorist group Al-Qaeda. This day will now on be known as the September 11th attacks, or 9/11, and the United States of America and the world will change forever.

**That's the end of this chapter. That's the first part on the day of the 9/11 attacks. The second part will be the aftermath, the 8492nd's reaction, and the Grey Men's reaction. Now I have to make some points. Once again, no offense, especially to those that lost love ones. I will never forget 9/11/01. In the Shattered Skies Universe, 9/11 is a major event, so make sure you check the timeline. Also, the two F-15C pilots in this chapter are actually real people. Lieutenant Colonel Daniel Nash, callsign 'Nasty' and Colonel Timothy Duffy, callsign 'Duff', of the Air National Guard were scrambled from Otis Air Base in Massachusetts to intercepted American Flight 11 that day. Anyway, if you think you find this offensive, I will delete this chapter and I will right a new one and private message me. Anyway, please review. NEVER FORGET.**


End file.
